Happy Birthday Flaky!
by maccathom
Summary: When Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, Toothy, Petunia and Cuddles try and give Flaky a birthday party what disasters shall happen?


It was a happy sunshiny morning in happy tree town, All the animals were starting to wake up and get ready for Flaky's birthday party. Well except one Happy Tree Friend,

Lumpy.

Lumpy was snoring loudly in his bed, He was drooling on his pillow, He yawned and slowly opened one eye lazily, He looked at the clock calmy,

12:34pm.

Lumpy gasped, It was Flaky's pary in half an hour! He was supposed to make the cake. He charged out of his bedroom but tripped over some disgarded item, He fell down the stairs with a THUMP THUMP THUMP, Lumpy half ran half limped to the kitchen to find he had no ingrediants but some out of date flour and some smelly green eggs.

Lumpy stared at the flour and eggs and shrugged. He dumped them in a bowl not even bothering to crack open the egg shell.

Then he relised he needed something else, But he'd completely forgotten what it was.

The clock buzzed, 12:56pm...

Lumpy gasped and suddenly heard a knock at the door, He quickly picked up a spoon and stirred the smelly mixture roughly, The spoon magicly snapped exposing a very sharp edge, Whoever had knocked on the door had let themselves in, Petunia tapped Lumpy on the shoulder lightly, "Got the cake re-" Lumpy spun round with the snapped spoon still in his hand and it sliced Petunias head off,

She screemed and gurgled before her head flopped onto the floor, Blood sprayed everywere before her body collapsed.

Lumpy blinked dumbly, "Uh oh.." He said, Then he had an idea.

Cuddles, Handy and Toothy were in Flaky's house getting the decor ready, Party streamers and baloons were everywere, There was a long table with all sorts of food and drink, Cuddles smiled and picked up a glass of juice, He offerd a glass to Toothy and Handy, Toothy smiled, "Thanks." He took the drink from Cuddles and started to take sips from it.

Handy, having no hands couldnt take the drink from Cuddles and gave a frustrated sigh, He accidently wacked Toothy on the back of the head with his tail and Toothy's cup shatterd against his teath sending glass shards into Toothy's mouth. Toothy screemed and stumbled around before crashing into the table, He fell face first into the bowl of Juice.

Cuddles gasped and rushed over to help his friend, Soon he was carefully picking glass shards out of Toothy's mouth but as the last shard was taken Toothy's jaw suddenly fell onto the floor. Toothy screemed and ran around in circles before blood loss caused him to collapse and die.

Handy and Cuddles stared at him for awhile until they heard a knock at the door, They opened it to see Lumpy holding a cake.  
The cake was coverd in blood and guts, The blood seemed to be used for icening, The guts for the inside of the cake.  
On the base there was a blue skunk tail and a pink little flower,

Lumpy smiled dumbly, "Herro!" He waved.

Handy looked at the remains of Petulia and fainted.

Suddenly Flippy walked in and saw the bloody Toothy on the floor, Flippy gasped and his eyes suddenly turned a yellow-green colour,  
His teeth became razor sharp and he grinned evily at Cuddles,

Cuddles backed away before turning around and started running and screeming for his life, The yellow bunny didnt get far before Flippy caught up and impaled Cuddles to the wall with some kitchen knives, Flippy took out his Bowie Knife and carved some writing into Cuddles stomache, 'Happy Birthday!' Cuddles screemed in pain and soon died.

Flippy grinned and suddenly spotted the fallen Handy, he grinned and poored fruit juice all over Handy;s face jolting him awake, Flippy stabbed Handy in the back of the head peircing his brain, Handy was soon lying on the floor, Dead.

Lumpy had been watching and smiled, "Eh heh heh..." He said before he was killed in some horrible painful way much too gory and disgusting to explain as it would scar young children for life.

Flippy cut off a slice of Petunia Cake and ate it smileing, Flaky walked in and suddenly saw the bloody mess of her house.  
She screemed jolting Flippy out of his murderous state.

Flippy looked around him and then at Flaky and smiled.

"..Happy Birthday...?" 


End file.
